


When First We Knew

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alya Cesaire salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloe ostracized, Dangerous city, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila is a scheming little skank, Lila salt, M/M, Mad salt, Madame Bustier bashing, Madame Bustier salt, Multi, Outcast crew, Salt, She is literally the worst, dark themes, enablers, liars, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: When the first inkling that Lila was going to be an inconvenience occured to Kagami, she took it to the teacher. When Lila tried to make herself seem better with lies, Kagami took it to Adrien. But when Kagami heard some of the things she'd been saying? Kagami took it upon herself to deal with this lying attention seeker. That is when first she knew that Marinette and Chloe were always on her side.





	1. The Beginnings of Friendship

The idea that anyone could be a bigger annoyance to Kagami than her friends had been at first was an absolute impossibility. At least, it had been previously. But Lila Rossi had them all beat. Her lies annoyed Kagami more than Adrien's first win against her, Marinette's constant doubt of herself and her abilities, Rose's sunny disposition, even Luka's carefree attitude (all of which she had eventually gotten used to and learned to love) had never displeased Kagami so much as Lila's insistence that she knew celebrities and traveled the world with her diplomat parents. And while a few people saw through her, they listened to her anyways. Even though most of it was harmless at the moment, she was concerned that it could get out of hand. She could hurt people. She was the golden girl of the school, and everyone loved her, and she had gotten there with lies.

When she first thought that Lila could be a problem, she confronted Ms. Bustier, who had told her to rest east. Lila had a disorder that made her a pathological liar. It was public information, and she wasn't hurting anybody. What harm could a little white lie do if it made her feel better? Kagami was not satisfied. Least of all with the cavalier attitude her teacher had shown towards Lila. Caline Bustier was weak. She would do nothing, and the fencer was not done with this topic. But if the teacher would not lift a finger to stop the lies, perhaps the students would. If she could get enough people to call Lila out on her lies, perhaps she would learn. Perhaps no one would be in danger.

When Lila said she had spoken with Gabriel Agreste concerning an eco-friendly fashion line over lunch the the Grand Paris Hotel, Kagami knew she was lying. Gabriel never left home. He wouldn't even do that for his own son. Least of all for Lila. And she wasn't alone in her ire. Chloe Bourgeois had stepped up and called her out on that one. Lila quickly turned the situation so it looked like Chloe had been bullying her. Kagami saw it all. And when she saw the class turn on Chloe, she stepped in. She led the blonde away, and they took it to Adrien. He told them to be the bigger people and ignore her, and it was clear he would do nothing to discourage her. He'd known the entire time that she was lying. And he never said a word. Kagami's heart broke. Chloe's heart broke. And together, they left him be to the sound of malicious whispers. And the scheming of two brunette liars.

Nothing anyone said about Kagami would bother her, but the same was not true for Chloe. She cared what people thought. She cared that others didn't like her. She cared that her best friends were so enamored with Lila's stories or concerned for her well-being that she had all but ceased to exist for them. And she cared when, the next day, Lila came into class and blamed Chloe for the (obviously not Chloe's handiwork) vandalism of her locker. Pictures of Lila with insults and degradation scrawled across them in messy handwriting with red marker. They were taped to her locker, and when she opened it, inappropriate items spilled out like an incriminating waterfall. Among them, Chloe's student I.D. stood out proudly in clean lamination under fluorescent lighting.

The problem with that was, not only had Chloe spent the night with Kagami discussing ways to undover Lila's lies, she had lost that I.D. two weeks ago. With witnesses to her pouting when she complained about how good she looked in the picture. And yet, none of that mattered in the slightest. The issue was dropped when Chloe threatened to call her parents, but the students would not soon forget. Chloe had effectively been knocked out of her place as queen bee. Atop her throne sat Lila, with the same clueless subjects that had been there with Chloe.

Chloe and Kagami were sure everyone was fooled by her or enabling her. Everyone was guilty. But then, they saw her. Someone sitting away from the group who narrowed her eyes dangerously in Lila's direction. She looked livid. Not only livid, but exhausted. Her hair was frizzy, her gaze was unfocused, and there were bags under her eyes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked almost as alone as they felt. But more importantly, she looked as angry as they were. And when they approached, her, she softened immediately. She even showed them a smile. Her patented smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. The one that started to put Chloe back together. The one that made Kagami want to protect her from Lila's evil reach.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She had a cheerful tone in her voice, but her eyes looked hesitant, reinforced with cold steel walls that wanted to keep everything out. And it was then that Kagami knew. She had to protect them both. Keep them safe. She had to keep that smile safe and pull down the steel walls. She had to demolish the walls that Chloe and Marinette had built to keep people build. Or at the very least, find a way through them.

"Do you want to come to lunch with us? We didn't want you sitting over here all by yourself when you could be having a five star meal with us instead." Chloe had known Marinette her entire life. She knew that she'd treated the girl terribly in the past, and Marinette still had a smile for her. Even after she heard the rumors. Even after Lila had taken everything from her, she had not taken Marinette's smile. The one that had always made things seem better. Even when they were very young.

Perhaps she invited Marinette to lunch with them because she missed that smile. Perhaps it was because she didn't know what Kagami had planned but she wanted to see them both have a good time. Or perhaps it was because she had seen her feelings reflected back at her in Marinette, and she had never seen that with Sabrina. Even when they had been closer than close, they had never had that connection. And maybe her similarities to these girls were circumstantial, but she was going to enjoy them. As much as she could before they inevitably left her like everyone else. Because Chloe Bourgeois was not like them. And maybe they would realize that and not like her anymore at some point. But for now, they shared a goal, they shared feelings, and Chloe wanted to share a bit of herself with them too.

Marinette had never held anything against anyone. Or at the very least, not for as long as she had held this lying against Lila. But then, that could be because no one who ever witnessed Marinette's ire was so unrepentant as to blatantly continue their problematic behavior and flaunt their ill gotten gains right in her face. But not only did Lila do that, she turned Marinette's friends against her. Well- most of them. Adrien still talked to her. If what they did could be considered talking. She didn't think it could. He would try to start up a conversation and she studiously ignored him. She was disillusioned, and he did not deserve her love. Juleka was still one of her best friends, but she'd had to transfer to another school after Lila had perpetuated a particularly nasty breakup between she and Rose, who believed every word out of Lila's lying mouth. For that, Marinette had a personal vendetta against Lila. Not to mention body shaming Mylene, accusing Marinette herself of having bulimia, and causing there to be so much tenseness between the remaining members (Rose left after the breakup) of Kitty Section. She could see that Kagami and Chloe had a vendetta too. And aside from that, they were sweet girls. No one really understood either of them enough to know that. 

But Marinette knew. And maybe that was why Marinette was so quick to answer. "Sure! That sounds like fun!"

Maybe- just maybe, they had the beginnings of a wonderful friendship here.


	2. When Faced With Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Where Marinette explains how Lila IS hurting people.

Lunch, despite the tense atmosphere, was pleasant. Kagami and Chloe explained to Marinette just what Lila had done to Chloe. They told her how nonplussed their teacher had acted about it. What Adrien had told them both. And though they wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt, Marinette put the final nail in the coffin. She too had tried to explain to Ms. Bustier that what Lila was doing was dangerous. She had been brushed aside and told that she had to set a positive example. Because if she could accept Lila, everyone else would too. She had gone to the principal, who was so tied up in Lila's web of lies that he dismissed her concerns as nothing as soon as she uttered the other girl's name. She had gone to Adrien, who said that it didn't matter. Because what harm could a little white lie do?

But what Lila was telling weren't just little white lies anymore. And when someone called her on it, she turned on the waterworks and played the victim. She was openly bullying others and turning it back around on them. The people who were not as enamored with her were pushed out until no one would even speak to them anymore. Among those people were Juleka, Mylene, and Ivan. The only member of Kitty Section that had been fooled was Rose. And, incidentally, she was one of Lila's most faithful supporters. She could never do anything mean spirited, but Rose would defend Lila to the last.

Not only that, Lila had Alya wrapped around her little finger. She had stood by Marinette, but the second Lila had showed up, she had thrown Marinette away. So much for best friends. Nino didn't believe, but he would stay by Alya in the hopes that he could change her mind. Marinette knew that. She'd known him since they were just children, playing in the sand box. And though she was a little bitter about his decision, she understood it. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was, how could they take down Lila? They needed to dismantle her throne of lies before it toppled, crushing all of their friends in the process. If they could even call the rest of the class they're friends anymore.

Still, Marinette didn't think they quite understood the lengths Lila had gone to in order to isolate others who didn't agree with her. Since the incident in the cafeteria when she had claimed that a paper napkin could have gouged Max's eye out, he and Alix had been suspicious. After all, not only did Max wear glasses, it was only a paper napkin. And Alix knew injuries. No one who really had a sprained wrist could catch that fast without at least shedding a few tears. Lila not only caught it, she didn't even flinch until Marinette called her out. That was a load of bs if she'd ever seen one. And if that was a lie, Marinette was right about all of it.

Lila had taken it upon herself to spread rumours about Alix sleeping with every guy in school. She had even gotten a few of them to brag about it. All for the purpose of making the pink haired girl look bad. All for the purpose of discrediting her before she could tell anyone what she knew.

Max knew she was a liar, but he detested people who just used others. Telling stories was one thing, but she tried to use him as a scapegoat. That was one thing he wasn't going to take lying down.

Lila told everyone Max had hacked the school's database to give himself better grades. An investigation was launched on her accusations. He was found innocent, but the damage was already done. Max was outcast just like Alix. And while they seemed to be okay with it, Marinette knew that they missed their friends. Or rather, the people they had thought their friends were.

Mylene had heard Lila say something about Jagged Stone. Said she'd saved his cat from a runaway plane. But she knew for a fact that was a lie. Thanks to Ivan and Kitty Section, she'd met Jagged. Not only had her never had a cat, Penny was allergic. He'd never put the woman he loved at risk for something like a cat. Not to mention, his actual pet was very territorial. When she called out Lila, she was body shamed and ridiculed. How would she know? What did the fat girl who was scared of everything know? How could her boyfriend's band be talented enough to meet Jagged Stone. No way were they that good. On and on it went.

Lila had threatened Mylene. The shy girl had run, and Lila once again played the victim.

Marinette had gotten sick of Lila telling everyone she knew Laura Nightingale. As someone who had designed several outfits for Laura, she knew it to be false. She didn't want to name drop, but she called Laura while Alya was present. Just to prove to her that Lila wasn't telling the truth. To prove to herself that all the time they'd been friends hadn't meant nothing to her.

Alya accused Marinette of faking the call. Having recordings of Clara's voice. And of course, she took the tale right back to Lila. The girl had then told Alya not to blame her for wanting a little attention. After all, she was sick. When Alya had asked her what she meant, Lila spun a tale about finding Marinette in the bathroom, forcing herself to throw up. She said she'd promised not to tell, but the class deserved to know. Once again, Lila was the good Samaritan. The victim. And Marinette was some sick nobody.

It didn't matter to her anymore, but she felt like Chloe and Kagami deserved to know. She told them everything she knew. Gave them credible sources. Even made a phone call to both Laura and Jagged to confirm that she really did know that, though the other girls informed her that it really wasn't necessary.

Marinette finished off her tale with the revelation that Lila had said she take all of Marinette's friends away. And that was exactly what she'd done.

Chloe comforted her, but Kagami say stone still, face impassive in hopes of hiding her burning rage.

Lila Rossi was going to pay.


	3. To Stand Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, When Ladybug has had enough

Marinette had a wonderful time with Chloe and Kagami. She could tell very easily that they were as tired of Lila as she was. She knew they didn't approve of what she was doing, and they felt bad for the others who'd been pushed out of the loop. They hadn't known about the others before she'd told them. Now that they did, they were livid about it. Neither of them was going to let this go on much longer. They would have been even more so if she had told them the rest. But she didn't want to worry them for no reason.

Lila liked to hurt people. Marinette knew that. She knew that she couldn't be alone with the girl. Lila had taken it upon herself previously to slap Marinette for saying things she didn't like. Marinette never reacted. She wouldn't give the other girl the satisfaction. Deep inside herself, she buried away the anger that came with Lila's actions. In her heart, she knew she couldn't keep it there forever. But it was better than unleashing her fury on Lila. Since becoming Ladybug, she had become almost supernaturally strong. She could feel near invincibility coursing through her. If she'd wanted to, she could have put Lila in the hospital with a slap right back. But that would accomplish nothing.

So Marinette kept her anger inside. Lila's mistake was thinking that she was weak for not retaliating. Not that anyone would hesitate to believe that Marinette had hit her if she came out of the bathroom crying. She knew that. She knew that if Marinette went to a teacher after she'd hit her, no one would believe her. She had no proof. Lila felt invincible. And because of that arrogance, she failed to consider the girl who was truly near invincible a threat.

When Ladybug defeated an akuma, she usually felt something. Relief, sadness, anger, something to let her know she was still capable of feeling. Of being human, even with all the inhuman traits she had acquired over several years with the ladybug miraculous. Super strength, agility she'd never dreamed of, and the ability to see people as they truly are. She could see their delicate connections to the universe. Almost thoughts and webs of rainbow hues and tangles. A wide array of colors that only Tikki and her chosens could see. But somehow, this time she just felt tired. Weary of all the stress this job put on her. Superhero work wasn't supposed to be easy- she knew. But what could she really do about it?

When she heard familiar voices at the park as Tikki finished off a macaroon, she flushed bright crimson. That fake was still preying on Ladybug's good name? Using her to make herself more popular? She'd had enough! When would Lila understand that it was dangerous to flaunt superhero names like she owned them? Marinette transformed once again as Lila spun a tale of helping Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat an akuma. Swinging over to where the girl held court, Marinette walked over with a confident stride and an angry blue glare through her polka dotted mask.

Setting a hand on her hip, she sneered at Lila. She watched the girl gulp visibly, and savored the feeling. Baring her teeth slightly, she looked around at the other students.

"I've said this before, but apparently it needs to be said again. I have no connection to this girl. She was akumatized twice, and I saved her with the help of Chat Noir. But that is the extent of it. We have no personal connection, we're not friends, and we never will be. It would go against everything I stand for to be friends with someone who lies as easily as breathing."

She watched Lila turn on the water works, unwavering steely expression roaming over the part of her class that believed in Lila's lies. Kim and Rose comforted Lila, while Nino just shook his head. She could detect the slightest smile across his lips, and Adrien stood next to him. He looked at her with confusion, and she returned it with indifference. The shocked look on Nathaniel's face was expected. After all, he'd been a fan of Ladybug for a long time. She knew at least he would take her words into account. But Alya stepped forward, Sabrina right behind her.

"Ladybug, this has to be a misunderstanding. Lila would never lie to us. Did someone put you up to this? Do they have something on you to force you to say these things?"

She looked so lost. For a moment, Marinette almost softened. But she knew there was nothing left of the Alya she knew. Not after Lila had so thoroughly dug her claws into her. Marinette narrowed her eyes, hardening her heart against that look and shaking her head.

"You know, I really thought you of all people would have at least done a fact check. She tells so many obvious lies. But you would rather believe her than someone who's told the truth at every turn, and continues to save the city. Continues to tell the truth. Continues to try and find out who uses your emotions against you to make you into monsters. And I'm sick of it. If my family didn't live in this city . . . I'd renounce Ladybug."

Turning around, she ignored the cries of the class and swung away on her yoyo. She had people to find. She had people she wanted to reassure. And she had apologies to give as Ladybug. She couldn't let herself be held back anymore.

Since Lila had started talking about Ladybug as though they were friends, her partner was slowly drifting away from her. Chat Noir was withdrawing. Their duo wasn't as stable as before. And even when he was right next to her, she missed him. But if she couldn't count on Chat, she could count on others. She knew that. And while she couldn't trust Alya or Nino anymore, she knew two people she could always trust.

With a quick stop at Master Fu's home as Marinette, she was once again on her way as Ladybug. The master knew of her troubles. He knew of Chat's hesitation. And he knew of her trust in these particular individuals. She was unwavering in her resolve, and he knew they would be too. Which was why he allowed her to take two miraculous and put them into circulation.

Marinette didn't expect to find them both at once, but it certainly made this easier. She found both Kagami and Chloe in Chloe's room at the Grand Paris Hotel. Or more accurately, on Chloe's balcony. They stood and watched the city, and they both saw Ladybug coming. The surprise showed on their features, and they turned to her as soon as she landed. She chuckled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"I need to talk to you two. It's very important, but I can't do it here. My kwami is probably getting pretty annoyed with me, but I need to show you two something I doubt you would believe otherwise."

They were quick to trust her. After all, she was Ladybug. The savior of Paris and the symbol of eternal luck. She would never lead them astray. Why would she start now? And once they were safely tucked away inside Chloe's room with the windows covered, Marinette took several deep breaths. Turning to the two girls with a nervous smile, she exhaled slowly.

"Tikki . . . spots off."

Pink light flashed and a little red pixie creature popped out of her earrings. Catching her kwami, Marinette was quick to pull out a pink and white spotted macaroon to feed to little creature. Once Tikki was safely situated on a comfortable chair that was much too big, the questions started. And while Marinette could answer things like 'Yes, I do know who Rena Rouge and Carapace are' and 'No, Chat Noir and I are not and will likely never be together', there were a few things she didn't know how to answer.

Tikki filled in as much as she could while she nibbled at her sweet treat. Things like how kwamis bonded with their chosen heroes, and what other powers did they grant, and did all kwamis eat macaroons? She could answer those. Most of those were Kagami's questions, but Chloe had a few good ones too. Once they'd settled down and sat in chairs around the room, careful to keep an eye on Tikki, Marinette carefully withdrew two boxes from her purse. Beautiful black boxes with red designs from a time none of them could even consider.

"Within these boxes are the miraculous of the Bee and the Dragon. You will use them for the greater good. You will protect them to the best of your ability. You will treat your kwamis as dear friends. I will not take them away from you. If, when Hawk Moth is finally defeated, the guardian requests the miraculous back, you will return them from whence they came. As I will do with mine."

Chloe and Kagami looked shocked, accepting the boxes with unsteady hands. Neither knew what to say, and Marinette chuckled softly.

"I know you two are worthy. I know you can handle this responsibility. Your kwamis will help you bare it. Chat Noir is withdrawing, and that can lead to dangerous possibilities. I need more full time heroes. Allies I can trust. Friends I can trust with my very life . . . Which is exactly what I'm doing here. If Hawk Moth were to take control of one of you, you would know my identity. And as fellow miraculous holders, you would know my weaknesses."

Kagami snapped out of her stupor. She was never one for emotion, but her lip quivered slightly. She had understood that this was a big responsibility, and a big decision on Marinette's part. But to trust them with her very life? It was inconceivable. And yet, she knew she would do the same. She would trust Chloe or Marinette with her life if it came down to it. She knew they would protect her when she needed it. And it was for this reason that Kagami narrowed her eyes and arched a brow.

"Then are you going to tell us what else Lila has said to you that's made you so hesitant to confront her? I know you Marinette. We both do. I know you're not the type to stand by while she ruins people's lives. What did she say to you?"

Marinette bit down on her bottom lip, casting a look to Chloe, who nodded her encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Marinette exhaled slowly.

" . . . It all started with Adrien."


	4. To Stand Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has made a decision, and the girls have a certain guitarist shipping them.

Kagami had never really had a desire to go to public school. Why would she? She could learn everything she needed to know from her numerous tutors. She did attend fencing so she could practice against people she could learn to anticipate from. Often, she knew how they would move before they did. It was a skill her mother prided herself on. Which is why, when the teenager asked if she could perhaps be permitted to attend Fracois-Dupont High School, Tomoe Tsurugi was thrown for a loop. She had never considered that her daughter may desire to attend such a place. She had never given any sign of it before. So what had changed. Tomoe couldn't tell. She had perfected such an impassive expression that it was impossible to tell what she was thinking at times. A trait she had, unfortunately, picked up from Tomoe herself.

"Dragon lily, tell me. Why is it that you wish to attend a public school? Is your current educational course not to your satisfaction?"

Kagami had looked mildly surprised for a moment, but quickly gone back to that stony expression. However, behind it was something that Tomoe only ever seen in her daughter when she was participating in one of the noble arts she had picked up as a child. A fierce need to do well. An anger that burned brighter than anything she had ever seen. And deeper still, there was hurt. And something Tomoe had never seen in the girl before. Perhaps because she was never really around other children her own age. She only participated in single participant sports. She never really had many friends. And that was why the unwavering loyalty that could be seen was startling to the woman.

"The course of my education is satisfactory. However, a girl there has taken it upon herself to dishonor myself and my friends. As well as several others I hope to acquire as friends as well. She has made an enemy of myself, the superheroine of Paris, and the daughter of the mayor. Not to mention, Marinette. She is a baker's daughter with ties to names like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. She is a force to be reckoned with all her own. However, those two have practically integrated themselves into her family at this point. This makes my prior statement doubly so. Therefore, in the name of my honor and that of those I care for, I cannot allow this to continue. The most logical course of action is to enroll in school with them and do reconnaissance to begin with."

Tomoe was aware that while this assessment was very matter-of-fact, there was emotion there as well. In all truthfulness, she had been waiting for something like this to happen. She could only protect Kagami from this kind of situation for so long. But since someone had been foolish enough to trigger these emotions in her daughter . . .

"Very well. I'll have the paperwork ready in short order. You will be enrolled in this school by Monday morning."

~~~~~

"And your mom really said yes to that?"

Kagami nodded, chuckling softly. She hadn't thought it would be so easy. But the was she understood it, this had brought out something in her that her mother had been looking for. She was just grateful that it meant she could spend more time with the people she cared about.

"She did. She agreed that it was my duty to defend my honor and that of my friends."

Sitting atop the deck of the Couffaine family's house boat 'The Liberty', Chloe was in a state of disbelief. She had always known that Kagami had a rather strict mother. So while she understood the general principle of the agreement, she didn't know how her blue haired friend had convinced the woman that this was what was right. It was, but for Tomoe Tsurugi to agree just further cemented Chloe's point that Lila needed to be knocked off her throne of lies in short order.

Marinette, however, had a slightly different point of view.

"Girls, we have to be smart about this. We can't just go off half cocked trying to expose her. We need solid, concrete evidence. No one can be allowed to find even the slightest inconsistency. They'll use it to bring down all the logic and the whole thing will devolve into everyone shouting at each other. We have to have proof beyond reproach or doubt. And while I've got the beginnings of a plan, we'll need to get more information first. We'll need someone on the very edge of Lila's circle to cross over the line to our side without raising any suspicion. They can tell us what she says, and we can gather proof that she's lying. If we do this right, it may just topple Lila's house of cards."

"How about Kim?"

The girls turned to find the Couffaine sibling coming over with lemonade and cheez-its. Luka had been the one to speak, and they sat their trays of snacks down before joining the circle of the conspirators against Lila Rossi. It didn't bother Juleka so much that Lila had talked down to her. She'd gotten that all her life from people who knew nothing about her. That had never mattered. What did bother her was that Lila had whispered such vile poison to her dear sweet Rose. Even if it killed her, Juleka was going to help them take down Lila. She had to be stopped. This viper could not be allowed near her precious girl any longer. Even though they were no longer together, the goth was still very much in love with the ray of sunshine girl. And she would do anything to get rid of the one who had torn them apart. If Rose could be made to see the truth, maybe they could start to heal. Maybe Juleka could let her know one more time just how much she loved her.

Marinette took a moment to consider. She was leading the charge on this. Her friends were apparently of a mind that she was the one who was most effected, and therefore should be the one to give the orders. They waited for her response, and she could see the genius of that idea.

" . . . Actually, that's a really good idea. Kim is right at the edge of her sphere of influence. He's livid with her her for what she did to Alix, but Lila doesn't know that. She thinks she's got him wrapped her little finger like everybody else. But if looks could kill, she'd be six feet under with the looks he gives her. The two of them are probably trying to find a way to debunk her lies as well."

A soft smile lifted Luka's lips, and he ruffled her hair softly. It was a gesture he made with Juleka. A brotherly show of affection. Kagami and Chloe approved. Sure, Luka was more free spirited than a lot of people, but he was dependable. They knew he would look out for her. And aside from that, Marinette wasn't interested in him that way. Chloe had asked her about it when they had arrived, and Marinette had told them that while she was openly bisexual, the last crush she'd had had put her off guys for quite a while. And while it hadn't been a part of the conversation, both girls had to wonder if that meant she was interested in a girl. They weren't going to push for that answer at the moment, and it had quickly been dropped.

Kagami spoke up, addressing everyone. Her voice was clear and concise, and struck a chord in both Marinette and Chloe that made their eyes grow wide and their hearts skip a beat. She was a natural leader. Not to mention, a good team player. Neither could see any fault with the girl, and when the bluenette and the blonde met eyes, they came to a non-verbal understanding that Kagami was to be treated with only the utmost respect. She was to know that they cared about her. And most importantly, she was to know that they were always on her side.

"Then, we have our spy. We just need to get him to believe us when we tell him what we're trying to do. The best way to do that would be to have evidence already gathered against her. Marinette has told me of a few, and I've taken the time to go over her medical records. She has no documented health issues at all. Not to mention, she's never sprained anything, I've got several accounts that Jagged Stone hates cats, and his wife is allergic to them as well. Not to mention a copy of air traffic laws that explicitly states that no civilian is allowed on the tarmac for any reason, and several accounts from doctors who have informed me that several of the diseases she claims to have don't exist."

Marinette shared a secret smile with Chloe and Kagami. Luka, sitting to Kagami's left in the circle and Juleka's right, had seen said look. On the other side of Juleka, he could see the soft shade of pink that had colored Marinette's cheeks. He was satisfied that she would be in good hands. And really, he couldn't blame her for being interested in both of them. If anything, he was hoping that the three of them all ended up together. He was distracted from these thoughts by the girl clearing her throat and speaking.

"Not to mention that ace in the hole. First-hand video of Ladybug saying she has never met Lila Rossi outside of saving her when she was akumatized, and would never be friends with someone who lies so easily. She pretty much renounced all connection with the Ladyblog too. Anything on the site no longer has Ladybug's stamp of approval. She says she'll deny any and all affiliation if asked. Plus, the print-outs of Prince Ali's campaigns and e-mails he sent to Juleka after Rose introduced them that state that neither he nor his parents have ever participated in an environmental campaign. Their humanitarian work is primarily with sick children, third world countries and war veterans. Plus, we have Lila's mother's information, including where she works and her current occupation and position. She's a diplomat, but not the kind that travels frequently. Not to mention the evidence that she was here in Paris during the supposed trip she and Lila took to the kingdom of Achu."

Luka looked a bit confused, brows furrowed and creating the crease that always showed up between them when he frowned.

"Isn't that enough evidence? Why do you need more? Or a spy, for that matter?"

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. Shaking her head, the blonde looked around Marinette to arch a brow at Juleka.

"Has he ever met Lila?"

Juleka just shook her head, exasperated with her brother. But then, she couldn't blame him. He'd never been subjected to listening to the girl blather on, or seen her turn a situation around on someone as easily as she breathed.

"He hasn't. So he doesn't know about the first time."

Luka's frown deepened, his lips pursed as he looked to the baker girl for clarification. Marinette sighed, deciding she may as well bite the bullet.

"I've tried to expose Lila before. They aren't going to believe just this. It's like a machine gun at war. It's good, but not good enough to take down a whole army. Aside from that, if the class decides that we've somehow fabricated all of this, we'll end up even more isolated than before. This is a good start, but it isn't enough."

It didn't sit right with Luka. Under all normal circumstances, it should have been enough to take this girl down and send her back to whatever hole in the ground she'd crawled out of. He wasn't angry, per se. He was far beyond that point. She had turned her lies on such sweet girls, and no one ever bothered to verify that any of what she'd said was true. Didn't they have someone in their class who wanted to be a reporter? Why hadn't she debunked this? Marinette had been friends with the girl at one point, so he knew she was in the class. But to go along with so many obviously fabricated stories, she must have been a very shoddy reporter. No wonder Ladybug didn't want to be around these girls.

Juleka took a moment to consider all the lies she'd heard Lila tell when a metaphorical light bulb went off. She had been around for more of the fabrications that the rest of the people present, and this particular lie was going to bite Lila in the backside soon rather than later. She grinned deviously and turned her attention to Kagami.

"You said you're a champoin fencer, right?"

The blue haired girl nodded, wondering what this had to do with the current topic.

"Lila once said that she was a champion fencer, trained by one Irina Embrich."

Kagami knew that name. Not only had she met the European woman, she had trained with her for a time. A slightly evil smile slid across the girl's lips. Right then, Chloe and Marinette shared a though.

'I didn't think she could get anymore attracitve.'

Inwardly, Luka wondered what their children would call them.  
Never fear, Uncle Luka would make sure they didn't get confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka is such a supportive friend, and just wants them to be happy. He'll get to be happy too though!
> 
> Wait till y'all see how.


	5. Break-ups and Make-ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Your local chill dude finally gets pissed off

Marinette had decided all on her own that everyone from the planning session needed to think about something else. Something that didn't make them all ludicrously angry and possibly want to commit several crimes, not least of which was murder. She knew it wouldn't be good to dwell on the subject of Lila for too long. She tended to be a sore spot for Marinette herself, but even more so for her friends.

It was a random decision to go to the roller rink, but no one seemed to mind. At least there was more noise to drown out their thoughts. Hers in particular. She thought it really could work- this plan of theirs. But that was what she'd thought the last time. Best not to get her hopes up.

The laugh was what pulled her out of her thoughts, shrill and unwelcome. Marinette shuddered as she met Lila's eyes, but Chloe slipped an arm over her shoulders and Kagami stepped in front of them with a low growl that made them both shiver for other reasons.

"It's her."

Luka and Juleka stepped up beside Kagami, and for the first time in a very long time, Marinette felt safe in the same room as Lila. She stood tall beside Chloe, and the blonde felt a surge of pride. That was the Marinette she knew and loved.

~~~~~

Nathaniel was getting really sick of listening to all the things coming out of Lila's mouth. But Nino had asked him to come along as an old friend, and he couldn't say no. After all, he remembered the days when he and Nino used to play in the sand box together as children. And later, when Marinette and Chloe had joined them. The memories were bittersweet now.

Nino was following Alya around like a lost puppy. He had said he'd talk to his girlfriend about the way she and Lila talked about people. Specifically about their childhood friends. They didn't deserve that. And he knew that Nino had tried. They'd been better today. At least, until they saw Marinette.

"Oh look, it's the attention whore."

"Wow, how do you think she pulled in the Ice Queen and Juleka's brother?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look at how they're standing between us and her. She's obviously sleeping with them both. Maybe Chloe too."

"Really? You think she'd go that far?"

"Oh definitely. I heard the rumors, but I thought better of her until now."

"I can't believe it. Who knows what she's been filling their heads with while she leads them on."

"No doubt she's said terrible things about us with how jealous she gets."

The conversation was making Nathaniel feel sick. He looked over at Nino, who met his eyes, shaking. His eyes were slightly narrowed. Nathaniel hadn't seen this emotion in a long time. Nino hadn't felt it in a long time. He had talked to Alya. They'd had an agreement. But he was learning, just like most Parisians, that he couldn't trust Alya anymore. He cleared his throat, turning his narrowed eyes to his girlfriend.

"Hate to interrupt you girls, but can I talk to you for a sec Als?"

He smiled, unaware of what was coming.

"Sure, what's up?"

His eyes narrowed further, and he turned them on Lila.

"Privately."

Alya scoffed, shaking her head. Nathaniel shuddered at the feeling Nino was practically radiating.

"What for? Just say it here. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of our friends."

Even Lila looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Actually Alya, you should probably go with him."

The reporter gave an indulgent smile her way.

"No, it's alright Lila."

Nathaniel shrunk back a bit as his childhood friend positively fumed.

"You wanna do this here? Fine. I'm game. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit!"

Alya looked stunned, but Nino didn't give her a chance to speak.

"I'm tired of getting stood up so you can play devil's advocate for Lila, I'm tired of you only talking to me when you need something, I'm tired of you **_ignoring everything I say._** Every day I stand by you while you trash talk and belittle my best friends since we were in diapers! _**Every. Single. Day Alya.** _And you can't even do me the courtesy of a call when you don't show up? A message to see how I'm doing? Answering me when I talk to you? _**Keeping your promises?**_ . . . I'm done. I'm done with all of it Alya Cesaire. I owe my real friends an apology. For leaving them to put up with this sorry excuse for a relationship. Nate? . . . Let's blow this pop stand."

Nino walked away, brushing off the hand that tried to pull him back and the tearful apologies and promises to change from a girl he no longer saw with rose tinted glasses. Nathaniel scurried after him, making their way over to the little group the girls they'd left behind had been gossiping about. Kagami, Luka abd Juleka stepped out of the way. Nino cleared his throat, looking both contrite and still angry.

"Got room for two more? I know I haven't been a very good friend to you guys but I'd- . . . _**we**_ would like the chance to do better."

Nathaniel stepped up beside him.

"It used to be us against the world. The four of us. And if you'll have us, maybe this time it could be seven of us against the world. We want the help you . . . . the way we should have from the very start."

Marinette and Chloe looked at each other for a moment, before pulling them in for a hug. The teary bluenette sniffled before she spoke.

"Seven against the world . . . I like that . . . I'm so happy to have you guys back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino is so done with Lila's bullshit at this point, he's not even willing to stay for Alya.
> 
> She done fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, second work I've posted today. I know it's my second Chloegaminette work and I haven't really gotten into writing for other fandoms on this site yet, I'll probably focus on these and maybe post a few side projects from The Dragon Prince and Fairy Tail. But Miraculous Ladybug will be my primary focus. Especially these queens. Expect me to be biased in their favor at all times. And if my notes are ever in all caps, assume I am screeching at the top of my lungs.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
